In many circumstances, it is desirable to have a closure (such as a door or a window) which is easily installed, takes up a minimum of useful space as it is opened and closed, and is reliable in operation. These criteria are particularly important for closures for boat cabins since on boats space is at a premium.
While there are a large number of prior art closure mechanisms that can be used in boats or other vehicles, they typically have drawbacks associated therewith. For example, conventional sliding doors, like patio doors, have been used at the aft locations of cabins. Also, pocket doors, which comprise half a patio door mounted on the outside of the cabin wall, are sometimes used. However, these doors take up a large area, and have exposed tracks even when closed. Also, the bottom track is on the floor and exposed to debris, and the door does not have a flush appearance when closed.
Another known closure that is particularly adapted for a boat cabin is a pantograph door. The pantograph door swings out of the door frame and up against the side of the cabin on a linkage which maintains the door parallel to the side of the cabin. Pantograph doors require a significant clearance as they are swung out of the opening into the walkway. This can cause a problem on a number of boats where space is tight, and requires a closure to be positioned where it is not entirely desirable because stairways, rescue equipment, or the like may be in the way if the pantograph door is located in otherwise desirable positions.
Sliding doors for vans have not been adapted to boats, but provide a very suitable closure system for motor vehicles. In a typically van sliding door, the door slides on hinge mounted rollers which are connected to the door. The rollers engage curved tracks that are integrated into the vehicle, typically being provided at top, bottom, and central locations. This construction requires a significant amount of "momentum" when the door is being closed since the rollers move in a curved track in order to move into the locked position. These doors are difficult to modify to accommodate a boat design since they require effective integration of the tracks into the cabin and deck rather than allowing mounting of a self-contained frame and closure mechanism. Also, because volumes for boats do not approach those for vans, the design of tooling, etc., in order to modify such closures for boat use might be cost prohibitive from a practical standpoint. Also, the provisions of the tracks means that debris can collect in a lower track, and some space within the cabin is less than desirably utilized.
According to the present invention, a self-contained closure and closure frame assembly, and a mounting assembly for mounting a closure to a frame, are provided that have a number of advantages compared to the prior art constructions described above. The assemblies according to the invention are suitable for use with all types of closures, including in homes, offices, motor vehicles (particularly vans but also other vehicles), and the like. The assemblies according to the invention are particularly suitable for use with boats, however, having a number of advantages that are particularly important on boats or in other environments where space is at a premium and ease of installation and effective operation are important.
According to one aspect of the present invention a boat is provided comprising the following components: A boat hull, deck and cabin, the cabin preferably having one or more transparent panels or windshields or windows. An opening formed in the cabin. A closure for the cabin opening which fits in the opening in a closed position, and which is movable first to an initial open position and then to a final open position in which the closure is substantially clear of the opening, the closure including first and second slide tracks therein. And the closure mounted to the cabin or cabin and deck so that the closure is initially movable from the closed position outwardly from the opening to the initial open position; and then slides substantially parallel to the opening to the final open position, the closure mounted by first and second slide mechanisms for cooperating with the first and second slide tracks; and at least one lever connecting each of the slide mechanisms to the cabin or deck so that the closure is pivotal from the closed position to the initial open position.
In the preferred embodiment, each of the slide tracks comprises a linear (rack) gear, and each of the slide mechanisms comprises a rotatable gear engaging a respective linear gear; and the closure further comprises means for substantially synchronizing rotation of the rotatable gears to substantially preclude vertical skewing of the closure during sliding movement thereof. The means for synchronizing rotation of the rotatable gears may comprise any conventional structure which performs that function, and in the preferred embodiment of the invention comprises a timing belt or chain which moves within a tubular frame element (first torsion tube, which keeps the gears in alignment) and is operatively connected to both the rotatable gears, as by an accessory gear or sprocket or pulley element connected to the same shaft as the rotatable gear for each of the slide mechanisms.
The boat slide mechanisms each also preferably further comprise a low friction material slide block sliding in one of the slide tracks, and having a key or keyway, and a slide block bracket having a keyway or key cooperating with the slide block key or keyway, to substantially prevent horizontal skewing of the closure. The boat may still further comprise means for substantially preventing sliding movement of the slide tracks with respect to the slide mechanisms until the slide mechanisms are substantially in the initial open position, so that the slide mechanisms are disposed therein while the closure is moved from an initial open position to the final open position by sliding with respect to the slide mechanisms while the slide mechanisms do not slide. The means for substantially preventing may comprise any conventional structure for performing interlock function, or may comprise a particular design of interlock mechanism which provides another aspect of the present invention.
The opening preferably is a door opening, and the closure preferably comprises a door having a top, a center portion, and a bottom; and the first slide mechanism is mounted adjacent the closure bottom and the deck, and the second slide mechanism is mounted at the center portion of the door and spaced widely from the top of the door. Alternatively more than two slide mechanisms may be provided, with cooperating slide tracks in the door, provided in any suitable location in the door, even though preferably the sliding means consists essentially of two slide tracks and cooperating slide mechanisms.
In a preferred embodiment, the at least one lever for mounting the first slide mechanism comprises first and second pivoted levers each having a first and second end and a center portion, each of the first and second pivoted levers operatively pivotally connected at the first and second ends thereof, respectively, to the deck or cabin, and the slide mechanism; and a third lever pivotally connected to the center portions of the first and second levers.
The invention also preferably comprises an interlock lever and an interlock mechanism plate, the interlock mechanism plate mounted to the first slide mechanism and having a movable interlock element mounted therein, a blocking element mounted to the interlock lever for engaging a recess in the closure, and a slot formed in the interlock lever to allow movement of the movable interlock element to allow pivoting of the interlock lever. The interlock lever, interlock mechanism plate, movable interlock element, and blocking element are preferably mounted with respect to each other so that when the third lever moves to the initial open position, the interlock lever is pivoted to a position allowing movement of the blocking element out of the blocking recess by sliding the closure so that the closure is allowed to slide with respect to the slide mechanism. The interlock mechanism also further preferably comprises a hook element of the interlock lever, and wherein the third lever comprises a locking pin. The third lever, the interlock lever, and the interlock mechanism plate are mounted with respect to each other so that when the interlock lever is moved to the position withdrawing the blocking element from the blocking recess, the hook element engages the locking pin so that the first, second and third levers are retained in the initial open position while the closure slides with respect to the slide mechanisms. Preferably the at least one lever for the second slide mechanism, and the first lever operatively mounting the first slide mechanism, are connected together by a torsion element, such as a torsion tube or bar, which insures that the levers associated with the first and second slide mechanisms substantially positively pivot in unison.
According to another aspect of the present invention a selfcontained closure and closure frame assembly is provided, which is particularly suitable for situations where it is desirable to simply install the closure where desired, and where no easy re-design of the area which will surround the frame (such as a van, boat cabin, home wall, etc.) is possible. The assembly comprises: a closure frame having top and bottom frame elements, and first and second side frame elements, the top, bottom, and side frame elements defining a closure opening. [The opening and closure may both be generally quadrate, or have any other functional configuration.] A closure mounted to the closure frame and closing the closure opening in a closed position, the closure mounted to the closure frame for movement to a first initial open position in which the closure is spaced outwardly from the closure frame and substantially parallel thereto, and then to a final open position in which the closure is substantially clear of the opening as a result of sliding movement between the closure and the closure frame.
The assembly further preferably comprises first and second slide tracks therein; and the closure is mounted to the closure frame by first and second slide mechanisms for cooperating with the first and second slide tracks. At least one lever preferably connects each of the slide mechanisms to the closure frame so that the closure moves from the closed position to the initial open position as the levers pivot. The details of the mechanisms for mounting the closure, providing interlocking, or the like, preferably are as described in the detailed description of components above.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a mounting assembly for mounting a closure to a frame is provided comprising the following components: A first lever assembly comprising first and second levers each having a first and second end and a center portion, a third lever having first and second ends, and first and second mounting elements, the first and second levers each pivotally mounted at the first end thereof to the first frame element, and pivotally mounted at the second ends thereof to the second mounting element, and the third lever pivotally connected at the first and second ends thereof to the center portions of the first and second levers, respectively, to insure movement of the first and second levers together. A second lever assembly comprising a fourth lever having first and second ends, the fourth lever pivotally mounted at the first end thereof to a third mounting element, and pivotally mounted at the second end thereof to a fourth mounting element. The second and fourth mounting elements are operatively connected to a closure and the first and third mounting elements operatively connected to a frame. And a second torsion tube or bar connecting the first and fourth levers together so that the first and fourth levers pivot together about the first ends thereof.
The mounting assembly of the invention may be used for any closure, and not just for a closure which ultimately slides, or for closures in which the tracks are mounted to the lever assemblies, and slide mechanisms are mounted to the closure. The invention is applicable not just to the preferred gear slide track and slide mechanisms described above, but also may be used with conventional sliding rollers, or other conventional slide mechanisms. In the preferred embodiment, however, the second and fourth mounting elements are mounted to a closure, and particularly to the closure with internal slide tracks as described above, while the first and third mounting elements are mounted to the closure frame, preferably directly to the closure frame so an integral unity is provided, but also potentially through other structural elements (such as a deck or cabin wall) to which the frame is ultimately secured. The details of the levers and interlock elements may be as described above.
Particularly with respect to the mounting assembly aspect of the invention, it may further be provided with an interlock mechanism plate; and an interlock lever pivotally connected to the interlock mechanism plate. The preferred embodiment includes an interlock mechanism plate mounting a movable interlock element positioned to be engaged by the third lever; and the interlock lever comprises a cam slot and a blocking element, the interlock lever and the interlock mechanism plate and the third lever being mounted with respect to each other so that when the third lever moves the movable interlock element, the movable interlock element engages the cam slot and is moved to a position which allows the interlock lever to pivot so that the blocking element thereof is moved from a position operatively substantially blocking movement of the closure to a position not blocking movement of the closure.
In particular the details further include a blocking element receiving recess into which the blocking element moves when the interlock lever is pivoted by movement of the closure to move the blocking element out of engagement with the closure. Still further the details include a movable interlock element comprising a first spring pressed element disposed within a passage in the interlock mechanism plate, and a second roller portion engaging the cam slot and the interlock lever. The interlock mechanism plate preferably includes a slot therein in which a connection between the spring pressed interlock element and the roller slides during movement thereof. This aspect of the invention also includes the interlock lever having a hook element, and the third lever having a locking pin extending upwardly therefrom adjacent but spaced from the first end thereof. The hook element and third lever are positioned with respect to each other so that when the blocking element is moved out of blocking engagement with the closure, the hook element engages the locking pin so that the third lever cannot move.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a reliable, simple, space-saving, and otherwise advantageous self-contained closure and/or closure frame assembly, mounting assembly for mounting a closure to a frame, and boat including such a closure. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from a detailed inspection of the invention and from the appended claims.